Five Dreams at Freddy's
Five Dreams at Freddy's is a FNaF Fangame created by thedude9900. It is set after the events of Pizzeria Simulator, where you are someone who is tasked with checking out and gathering info from an underground area of Afton Robotics. Description "Come see what else I've made. Oh how lucky you people are that I didn't release them" It's been quite a few years since the last Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria has closed down for good. It's all done. The 5 souls of the children are at rest. Elizabeth and Charlie have joined them, too. Afton has been thrown where he belongs, and the lunatic Ennard has been destroyed. But what if....there was still someting left? You are an unnamed individual, who has been tasked with gathering information about yet another secret underground area, recently found in Afton Robotics by Police Force. Lots of stuff seems salvageable...but careful....some of the stuff might still be working...and God knows what types of malicious programs William puts in his creations.... Animatronics Dream Freddy: Dream Freddy looks like a combination of Withered Freddy and Nightmare Freddy. He also has no Freddles. He starts off in the Planning Room, and can enter from either the left doorway or the right one. Although he cannot be seen with the Flashlight, he will laugh when he gets to a doorway. Listen for what direction his laugh is coming from, then shut the correct door! He starts moving on Night 2. Path: Planning Room, Hallway 1, Cabinet Room, Office Hallway (Left or Right), Doorway (Left or Right) Dream Bonnie: Dream Bonnie is Nightmare Bonnie, except he has an endoskeleton torso, and of course, no face. His teeth have bloodstains on them, and he lost his bowtie. He starts in the Testing Room, and will make his way to either your left doorway, or the vent. If he is at the left, shut the door. If he's in the vents, flash your light at him. His audio cue is groaning, and he starts moving on Night 1. Path: Testing Room, Conveyors, System Maintenance, Vents Path 2: Testing Room, Conveyors, Hallway 1, Left Office Hallway, Left Doorway. Dream Chica: Are you scared of Withered Chica because of her large mouth? Well, Dream Chica's mouth is even BIGGER! Her arms are gone, and half of her bib is missing, so the bib just says "LET'S!". She has no eyes, and instead has purple glowing pupils. She also has an endoskeleton stomach, and endoskeleton feet. She has a behavior similar to Bonnie, but she can't crawl through the vents, and she goes to the right doorway instead of the left. Her audio cue is clinking and clanking, and although she can't kill you, her cupcake, which is now just a small ball of wires with frosting and a candle on it, can. If you find her in the right doorway, or hear her clanking, shut the door. She starts moving on Night 1. = Dream Foxy: Foxy is in the most disrepair of the 6 animatronics. He has no head (not even an endoskeleton head), no left arm, an endoskeleton right arm, and endoskeleton legs. It's quite unclear how he moves at this point. He will hide in the storage room. Overtime, he will sneak out of the room. Once he's out, he will run at you from the front hallway. When he does this, you only have 2 seconds to flash your light at him in the hallway to make him retreat. If you watch him on the cameras, he will delay his "rushing time". However, do not check on him too much, this will make him faster. He activates on Night 3, but can activate on earlier nights if you don't check the cameras enough. Phases: Phase 1: Deactivated. Phase 2: Activated. Phase 3: Staring at camera. Phase 4: Opening door, getting ready to run. Phase 5: Running towards you. FEDBR: FEDBR (which translates to "FREDBEAR") looks similar to Fredbear from Sinister Turmoil. The only difference is, his torso is splattered with blood. He can appear anywhere, in the hallway, in the doorways, or even in the vents. When he appears, you will need to turn around for him to disappear, or he will kill you and crash your game. He starts appearing on Night 4. Charlie: Charlie has an appearance similar to the Puppet. The only differences are, she has no pupils, no tears, and a green bowtie. She has the hardest mechanic in the game. She can get to your office from anywhere, the doorways, the hallway, and the vents. Throughout the night, she will play her music box. This means she is deactivated. However, if it stops, you only have a few seconds to find her with the flashlight in your office. Once you find her, hold your flashlight on her for her to leave. She is only active on Night 6. Dream Ennard: Dream Ennard is a scrapped character who can only be seen in the Extras menu in Behind the Scenes. Looks like a metal octopus with four arms, a burnt endoskeleton head with a faded party hat. The creator scrapped him, because it wouldn't make much sense for him to still be alive. Gameplay FDaF starts off with a cutscene. It shows a man walking toward Afton Robotics on a rainy day. After he opens the doors, the screen cuts to black. Someone then says, "There's still one more mystery." The game then starts. = Mechanics: Doors: Self-explanatory. The doors have limited power though, and if you run out, you can't close 'em! Flashlight: Can be used on the doorways or hallway to look for animatronics. You cannot see Dream Freddy with this. Can be used to deter Bonnie if he's in the vent behind you, Charlie if you find her, or Foxy if he's running down the hallway. Vent: There is an air vent behind you. Flashing your light into it will deter Bonnie or Charlie. There are no vent cams, so you will need to listen for groaning and banging. Desktop: Has two systems: Camera System, and Reboot System. The camera system is self-explanatory. However, your camera system and ventilation system may go offline, and that's where the Reboot System comes in. It takes 3 seconds to reboot one system, and you can only reboot one system at a time. If your cameras go offline, your cameras will get a BSoD (Blue screen of death). If your ventilation goes offline, your vision will blacken, until you can't see anything. Nights: Night 1: The easiest night in the whole game. Only Dream Bonnie and Chica are active. Although there are no phone calls, you can read notes on your desk. Note: "All right. First day of testing. I think these creations are the best I've ever made. Just look at them, so ferocious, so terrifying! How I can't wait until I release them! Once I'm done testing, I'll write again on what happened." If you look behind you in the vent at 1 A.M., a Bonnie plushie will appear. Click on it to collect it. This is required to get the Secret Ending. Category:Games